


The day he gave me his key - Freier Fall/Free Fall musings

by thelastaerie



Category: Freier Fall | Free Fall (2013)
Genre: Canon Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:04:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelastaerie/pseuds/thelastaerie
Summary: Just my musings on the scene when Kay gave the key to Marc.Marc’s POV





	The day he gave me his key - Freier Fall/Free Fall musings

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so all spelling, grammatical mistakes and bad writing are all mine. I am just borrowing these wonderful characters to make up stories for my peace of mind.

 

 

The sunset on the horizon casting shadows on his whole body, turning his golden hair into auburn.He looked contented with a small smile, his long body gracefully leaned against the railing of the balcony.  He’s the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.

 

I walked towards him, my mind replaying the intent look he gave me when he rolled on top of me, brushed my lips with his thumb, when he gazed at me with his pools of blue.  

 

Sex had always been an intense affair for me, an exciting chase for release.  But sex with Kay was something else entirely.I felt like I could finally breathe freely, I could let go and he would welcome it. While there’s tenderness in his strength, he was all lean and strong, I knew he could topple me anytime he wanted.And Kay knew his effect on me, even when he’s lying under me, temporarily giving up control to me, he was vulnerable and powerful all at once.I could never get enough of him, one kiss would lead to a deeper one and then more. Always more.And feeling empty the second he pulled away.I finally understood why some people would do crazy things for sex, would even kill.I’ve never wanted something, someone, so much in my life... I wondered if it would always be like this with Kay.  

 

He watched my approach with a smile. He still smelt like sex, having just rolled out of bed, pulled on a tank top and sweat pants while I took a shower.  

 

His eyes searching my face, “did you ever think about just leaving it all?  Go somewhere.Starting over?”  Kay asked, almost wistfully.

 

Surprised by his question and distracted by my internal thoughts, I answered without thinking, “no, not really.” 

 

It was the truth though.That never crossed my mind,I liked my life the way it was.Having Kay on top of that was just... something unexpected, something unexpectedly good.

 

He looked down, I thought I saw a hint of disappointment, but it’s gone in a flash, back with that mischievous smirk I knew so well now.

 

He opened his palm.

 

It was a key in a blue keyholder.

 

“For when you need some space.”

 

My heart skipped a beat and started to hammer, not unlike the reaction when I first laid eyes on Kay.  The key looked both tempting and dangerous.  And I knew I wanted it.

 

I slowly reached out to take it, Kay playfully closed his palm.  We laughed.  I felt like the happiest fool in the world.  

 

He opened his palm again and I took the key.


End file.
